


On The Rocks

by savvywritestrash



Series: RyouMarx Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual, Fluff, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvywritestrash/pseuds/savvywritestrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ryouma gets a little carried away with himself, and may even hurt himself along the way. Luckily he has someone to fall back on no matter when where or time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Rocks

"You're a stupid- stupid! Stupid man!"

"Eh-Haha. Probably,"

"What where you thinking!? Jumping off that bridge..."

What was he thinking? Perhaps Ryouma was just an idiot man all along. Maybe he lived for the excitement of looking death in the eye and laughing at her face. Marx shook his head to knock all those thoughts back again. Ah... Either way, Ryouma was okay as far as he could see. He was soaked head to toe -and left a mess of water all over his room- and only had a few cuts here and there.

Ryouma shifted slightly sitting between Marx's knees on the floor. His arm was getting sore from holding it up for so long now. But apparently jumping off a bridge and into a river wasn't the best idea after all. It seems he got more hurt than planned. Like all the little stones that tore open half his arm. The river's current was very misleading! He had no idea it was going that fast just from looking over head.

No matter. The sting of his wounds being cleaned was probably well deserved.

"What is your father going to say..." Marx's low mumble was a bit aimed more for the air, than for Ryouma, "Sure he's a Mob boss but still I think you're in for a good lecture when you get home," The blonde squinted every once and a while as he tended to the wounds of Ryouma's arm. Soon enough he'd have to move onto the rest of his body. Like his back, or legs. He really got tossed around in that river!

"It's called a Yakuza, Marx. Not a... mob boss," Ryouma's family wasn't the cleanest of people. Or safest. Or even the most right. But is father was the proud leader of the most notorious gang in all of this city. They basically ran the entries district of Little Tokyo, and even leaked into all the other districts around, like China Town and Little Korea. Okay so.. yeah the Hoshdio Yakuza harassed a lot of the Asian Districts of the city. So what? Ryouma didn't live in a big pretty black house with roses and flowers so fine all around. He didn't live in Southern Springs, the wealthy district on the completely other side of Valla ((That was the City's Name)) unlike someone else here did.

Nevertheless Marx sighed behind him, finally wrapping up his arm with some badges, "Same thing," It really honestly was, "You should have gone home first," Why was Marx always scolding him?

"Pfft," Ryouma scoffed and leaned forward as Marx stripped off his wet and torn shirt to see the damage on his back, "I'd rather not, thanks. I don't think I'm going home for a few days,"

He winced when the icy cold cloth ran over his back. Ouch- he could feel a lot of torn skin, "So what then? Are you going to hide here?" Marx asked. Ryouma's back probably was the worst of it all. At one point he must have been bleeding. But the cold river water probably wash it all away. Now he just had ugly gashes in his back and gravel. This was going to take some time...

"Could I?"

Marx paused, "Stay here?"

"Yeah.. Can I?"

With a sigh and some hesitation, Marx nodded his head. Who was he to deny this guy? It's not like his words would change anything. Ryouma had been sneaking into Marx's window almost every night just to see him. It's was actually really romantic... Kinda like a fairy tale... Two people from two completely different worlds! Marx Nohr, the eldest son of Garon and Ecatarina Nohr, who were probably the wealthiest people this side of the country!

Sure, his parents were divorced but- Marx was still their son! His mother an actress living in the flashing fame of cameras, and his father, the CEO of Nohrian Enterprises! A company that fashioned things like cars, and off road vehicles, dirt bikes and four-wheelers. Then there was Ryouma Hoshido. The son of Sumeragi and Ikona Hoshido, a mob family that ruled the city of Valla like it was their own kingdom. A lot of people feared Ryouma. He dressed like a guy from the bad parts of town. He wasn't very wealthy, and he had a criminal record with the law... He didn't look very friendly either. But!! He loved Marx. He was some bad boy that ran into Marx, a perfect embodiment of just simply perfection. And from there they couldn't stay away from each other. It really was just like some love story from the books!

The books that Marx so did not read when no one was looking. Okay... maybe he read a little romance novels. Only a little! And maybe he watched a few movies too... He just really liked all that gushy stuff. A lot of people wouldn't believe him because he's so stoic and distant. People in school even say he's scary and way to serious. So maybe his love for romance was just his dirty little secret... among many other... dirty little secrets.

"Marx!!"

"A-ah! So-sorry!"

"You back with us now?" Ryouma probably said his name at least six times. Marx furiously nodded his head with growing tinted cheeks that caused Ryouma to chuckle. His sweet little nerd. Marx always got stuck day dreaming. People just never noticed. When Marx got that serious frown on his face and knit between his brow? He was probably fantasizing about whatever his heart wanted. So cute.

"A-anyways..." Marx coughed awkwardly, "You can stay..."

"Buuut...?" Ryouma looked back at him as best as he could with out moving around too much. He knew there was a but. Marx -just like his mother- never did anything for free.

"...But..." He paused with the cold rag at Ryouma's back, "I want you... to..." Everything after that got lost to mumbles. There was also the problem that Marx never liked asking for things. He never did anything for free, and he never liked to ask for things. How backwards and sides was this man? No one really knew.

"Marx. You’re mumbling-"

"Rides to school!" He rushed out, "I want you to give me rides to school! And pick me up..." They were both high school students. They didn't go to the same school, and Ryouma only had school for a few hours. He always left before lunch, because he a job and was allowed to leave. He actually had two jobs- no... three jobs. His day job was working at a mechanic shop. That he did because his school allowed him to. It was apart of some training program for students who weren't really academic. At night he worked at this storage unit as a security guard ((ironically)) and his last job... being a Yakuza's son. So he did a lot of things for his family and the gang.

"Alright. I'll give you rides to school. Or any place else for that matter. You just had to ask," He smirked back at Marx, giving him a lift of his brow while trying to act smug.

He only got a frown in return. Marx grumbled something under his breath, and switch to some of that stinging medicine stuff to put on Ryouma's back. And while he did the last work of Ryouma's back, the infamous young man himself started to getting stir crazy. Or maybe he was bored. He'd hum some tune every few seconds as he waited for Marx to finish up. When Marx tapped his shoulder with the order to lift his arms up, he did so with a smile as Marx wrapped some bandages around his torso.

"Aaah~" Ryouma curled his arms back and grabbed Marx, "I'm so tried now!" It was past midnight, "Are you done yet?" His hands rested on either side of Marx's face, trying to squish at the man's cheeks.

"As done as I can probably get. What about your legs?"

Ryouma glanced down at his criss-crossed lap still soaked in his jeans, "Oh yeah... Give me a second," He scrambled forward and got to his feet. He was quick to discard the drenched clothes all into a pile some lost place in the darkness of Marx's room. They only had a table side lamp to see, so there was a lot of spots left with out light still. However there was still light left on Ryouma. Enough for Marx to grow red and yell.

"P-put some clothes on!!"

"Oh shut up," Ryouma -whom was cold and stark nude- rolled his eyes and waltz over to Marx's closet, "It's nothing you haven't seen before,"

"Still! It's indecent! What if someone comes in?"

Ryouma flicked the closet light and and started rummaging around. He pushed shirts on hangers out of his way and tried digging into the back, "Remember that one time Leon came in? It was before we told anyone we were dating and you didn't lock the door-"

Something cold and wet whammed right into the back his head. Oh. The cloth. Ryouma looked back and saw Marx sitting on the edge of the bed with arms tightly crossed. A very handsome glare on his face. His silence said it all.

"Okay, okay," Ryouma tossed the rag over his shoulder and went back digging into the closet, "I won't remind you," Ah! And just in time too! He found what he was looking for. Now Marx had many many nice shirts hanging up in the closet. But none were like this one. It was in the back, in a small dresser the was placed into the closet. The shirt was there because it was over sized even for Marx. So he hardly ever wore it. But that also meant ((because Ryouma was smaller than Marx)) that the shirt was gigantic on Ryouma. Perfect. He stuffed his hands into the sleeves and only buttoned the little clear buttons in the middle. It stop some place just above his knees, and the white sleeves hung past his hands. Adorable.

He looked back at Marx with a cocked brow, eating up every reaction the blonde had, "Alright! I'm ready for bed!" Ryouma hurried his way over to Marx's bed ((It was a big one. King size.)) and he threw himself under the blankets, "Come on now, Marxie~" He held his arms open wide, waiting for the other, "Your favorite boob pillow is here,"

He wasn't wrong. Marx stilled rolled his eyes though. He turned over and crawled up his bed, finding himself comfy under the blankets and of course snuggling up to Ryouma with his head resting at the other's chest.

"You forgot your glasses," It was a pleasant surprise to hear Ryouma's voice so close to him. Marx didn't complain or interject as Ryouma removed his glasses form his face, and neatly placed them at the bedside table. He also turned out the light too. A weak smile crawled to Marx's face as he got wrapped up in Ryouma's arms. He really did love this, it was his favorite place to be.

It was a shame that his own family didn't approve of him being with Ryouma. They didn't like him. Period. Not even Marx's friends like Ryouma. No one did. They all thought he was some cold ruthless bastard with no morals or heart. When in reality, he was just a misjudge character with a kind but rebellious heart. Marx wiggled a bit, and leaned his head up some, just enough to place a kiss at Ryouma's jaw. He could feel some short growing stubble there too. Maybe Marx could convinces Ryouma to shower with him in the morning, maybe clean himself up a bit.

And just for an extra little special something, Marx managed to get a kiss at Ryouma's lips too, "Goodnight," he spoke quietly with a smile.

Ryouma would softly grin and nuzzle his face along Marx's, and into the crook of his neck, "Goodnight, Marxie, love you,"

He huffed a little breath, and closed his eyes, "I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! RyouMarx Week!!! I'm posting here and on my tumblr because I know everyone can get to tumblr or doesn't want to! And the same goes for here. 
> 
> Today is - Casual/Treat!  
> I shamefully used [this song as inspiration and title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH_RlepY3GQ&index=20&list=PLnDQd2SjHUuVQgPlHAOuDn9ctMoBzUBbA)  
> Hoh oho... wow
> 
> I'm probably going to have all the RyouMarx Week Fics take place in this same Modern AU setting. Ahh~ (⊃‿⊂) I really like Yakuza Ryouma and Goody Two Shoes Marx~~!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading though!! If you ever want to chat with me, find me here:  
> [Main Blog](https://mama-trash.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SavvyTrash)  
> And if you want to read more of my work, find me here:  
> [Writer Blog](https://savvywritestrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
